


No 3. MY WAY OR THE HIGHWAY (Forced to their Knees | Held at Gunpoint)

by Goose_Goddess



Series: Goose's Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goose_Goddess/pseuds/Goose_Goddess
Summary: It's Peter's day off, so he's helping Aunt May with some house repairs and a few errands. Of course, that can't go smoothly, can it? Dratted Parker luck.
Series: Goose's Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949830
Kudos: 6





	No 3. MY WAY OR THE HIGHWAY (Forced to their Knees | Held at Gunpoint)

Peter was exhausted. His project was due at work today, he had three papers that had to be turned in earlier, and someone must have published his schedule on some [villain.org](http://villain.org) site because crime had been up unbelievably high lately. 

But it was Friday night, and he had two days off. And Aunt May had asked him to help with some house repairs over the weekend. So he knew he’d get several good meals (and probably a lot of leftovers), get to sleep in Saturday and Sunday, and still would have Sunday evening to get a start on the next week’s workload. All he had to do was get across town to May’s house and he could relax. 

The trip was not fun, but he’d learned the secret to traveling via public transportation was to expect the worst. That way, if the subway was on time or if he found a seat, he was pleasantly surprised. Plus, it was easy to stay happy when he had a weekend to look forward to.

Aunt May was getting better about (not) nagging him about all the things she seemed to think made life worthwhile. (Making friends, finding a girl, even seeing movies…) She seemed to accept lately that right now he was more focused on school and work and was willing to let the rest slide most of the time. So dinner and an evening watching a movie together was enjoyable and relaxing. And when he snuck out for a few hours of patrol, it seemed that all the villains had taken the evening off, and he didn’t even feel guilty about heading home and crawling back into bed.

Aunt May didn’t wake him up in the morning, probably knowing he was exhausted, and he got to sleep until around 10. When he finally dragged himself out of bed, Aunt May had been up for hours. But she didn’t do anything other than lead him into the kitchen and hand him a cup of coffee, and offer to make him something for breakfast.

Relaxing and eating breakfast with May was nice. He almost understood what she meant when she told him he needed more people in his life; he hadn’t realized how lonely he was until he had someone to laugh with over scrambled eggs. He had to remind himself _why_ he needed to keep people out of his life. 

“Peter, we need to make a stop at the hardware store.” May said. “I looked up how to repair the lock on the back door, and they recommend that we replace the whole door knob thingy.”

Peter shrugged. “Okay. I have no idea how to do it, but I’m sure we can find a video to walk us through it.” 

“And I need to stop at the bank. I have to drop off the tax payment before I forget.” May added.

Peter grinned. “Any other errands? Might as well get them all out of the way in one shot.”

May frowned. “No… I do need to stop and visit a friend, but I’ll do that another day when I can spend some time. Don’t want to force you to sit and smile while we talk about old person stuff.”

Peter laughed. “You’re not old, May.”

She grinned back at him. “Some days it feels like it, some days it feels like I just graduated from high school.”

Peter smiled. “You could pass for a college student.”

May laughed. “Isn’t one of the students in your class 80 something?”

“Well, yeah, but I didn’t mean Richard. You look like a typical student, May!” Peter stood up and carried his dishes to the sink. “Let me clean this up and we can get started on your errands.”

“Okay. Let me go double-check if we need anything else. Should be ready in about fifteen minutes.”

Peter decided that maybe he needed to spend time with some other people. It was definitely much more interesting riding the subway with someone to talk to. When May started talking to the young woman holding a baby sitting next to her, Peter smiled and looked out the window. He thought about his last few weeks. Honestly, the only other times he’d been this happy were those few patrols where Deadpool had shown up and joined him. Well, not joined him. That implied that Peter had actually invited him along. Instead, Deadpool had just invited himself. But Peter smiled to himself, remembering how entertaining the Merc had been. He hadn’t minded when Peter got, as May called it, sassy. Instead, he sassed right back. And the more he did, the more Peter had until both of them were laughing so hard they had a hard time actually tying up the crooks they found.

“You look happy.” May said, nudging Peter. 

He looked over at her, realizing he’d been grinning widely as he remembered the last time he’d met up with Deadpool. They’d gotten into a Yo Mama contest for some reason Peter couldn’t remember. He did remember that the guy they were fighting had finally dropped his weapons and just yelled, “Oh my god. Just lock me up already. This has got to be against all kinds of inhumane treatment rules.”

“Yeah.” He said. 

“Meet someone new?” May asked. 

Peter shrugged. “Well, not like you think. But, yeah. A new friend. We had a good time the last time we went out.”

May’s eyes lit up, but Peter was relieved that she didn’t say anything other than “Well, I’m glad to hear it. You can never have too many friends.”

The hardware store was unexciting. Uncle Ben had done all the work around the house until he died. After that, May and Peter had done the best they could. But mostly, they put things off until they absolutely have to be done. A lock that was hard to lock was definitely in the category of “couldn’t wait.” 

Fortunately, the store was full of very helpful people (most of whom didn’t even work at the store) who were more than willing to explain to May what she needed to resolve the issue with the lock. Peter had walked off to find the lightbulbs she asked him to grab and came back to find her in the aisle with door locks surrounded by about four different men all arguing with each other about what she needed.

When May sent him a panicked look, he hurried over and joined the group. As soon as he made it clear he was with her, three of the men walked off, leaving only the store employee. With his help, they soon found out they should replace both the front and back door locks if they wanted them to use the same key, and he showed them exactly what they needed. Turned out, replacing a door lock was easy, and all they needed was a screwdriver, which Peter knew they already had.

Walking out, he asked her about the group of men. She groaned and told him it happened ever time she went to the hardware store. It was one reason she tried to put off any repairs until he was around. Apparently, they found it hard to believe that a woman could figure out what they needed.

The bank was busy, and it looked like the wait would be awhile. Peter almost told May he’d meet her outside, but told May he figured he better stay with her in case any guys decided they better mansplain money to her. She grinned and hit his shoulder. 

They got in line, and Peter teased her about the men in the hardware store while she laughed. She refrained from teasing Peter about his lack of girlfriends, which he really appreciated.

They’d nearly gotten to the front of the line when a bang sounded. Peter spun around and saw that five people in ski masks and carrying guns had entered the room. The security guard was already down, and the bang was the door slamming closed. They had wedged it closed.

“Peter.” May said. “Now is not the time.”

Peter turned his head and looked at her in puzzlement.

She nodded. “I know. But if you don’t want everyone else to know, you better act like everyone else.” Her voice was very low. Peter realized that if it wasn’t for his enhanced hearing, he probably wouldn’t have heard her. _Oh, my god. She knows. How long has she known? What do I do?_ His pulse was racing, and he could hear his heart pounding entirely too fast.

May patted his arm. “Just do what they say. We’ll be fine.”

Peter realized while he and May had been having an absolutely terrifying exchange, the leader of the robbers had been yelling and forcing everyone to the ground. Only he and Aunt May were still standing. May immediately dropped down, lying on her stomach. But Peter was so shocked, he didn’t move.

A moment later, he had a gun pressed up against his head, and someone’s hand fisted in his hair, yanking his head back. “What is your problem?” A voice yelled in his ear. “Are you deaf or just stupid? You have a count of two to get on the ground.” And a kick slammed into the back of his knee, dropping him to his knees. The hand forced his head down further. “All the way, idiot, or I’ll just put a hole here and save me the time”

Peter lowered himself down the rest of the way. The hand left his hair, and he heard the man walk away. He could see May from where he was lying. She shook her head at him, and he closed his eyes in frustration. If anything happened to Aunt May, he absolutely could not deal with it. If they came anywhere near her, he didn’t care if the whole world found out who Spider-man was. He wasn’t letting her get hurt.

From his position on the floor, he couldn’t see what was going on. He hadn’t heard any shots, so that was good. Maybe they’d just grab what they could and leave and everyone would be fine. The insurance would cover what was stolen…

Then he heard yelling. Very angry yelling. Whatever the group was after, they hadn’t found and they were threatening someone if they didn’t get it.

“Peter. Relax.” Aunt May whispered. 

Peter looked at her, frustrated. He couldn’t just lie here. What if they killed whoever they were threatening? What if he moved, they shot at him and hit Aunt May? This was killing him. 

Time passed. Yelling periodically. Then the phone rang. Peter listened in. The police were calling to find out what the thieves wanted. Peter hoped that the call would resolve things, but the thieves apparently wanted access to a safe deposit box and needed the manager to get in. The police refused to give them more hostages. And that was the end of the conversation. Peter couldn’t believe the police hadn’t even suggested exchanging hostages. They just said no.

He sighed and looked over at May. She just looked back at him, apparently knowing what he was thinking. She nodded slowly, then closed her eyes. 

But before Peter could get to his feet, or even figure out what he was planning to do, the door burst open.

Peter whipped his head around to look and saw Deadpool striding through the door, guns out. “Well, well, well. What do we have here?” He called. “Stark told me something looked pretty funny down at the local bank and I thought I’d go see what was going on.”

He barely made it halfway across the floor before the thieves were firing at him. Bullets tore through his chest, leaving holes through his body that immediately healed, and holes through his suit that didn’t. 

Peter shuddered. He knew Deadpool healed at an insane rate, and that he was immortal; even if he was killed, he’d come back. But he still hated to see the man hurt. Even if he laughed his way through it, there was no way it wasn’t agonizing. 

It had the usual effect, though. Seeing their target laughing and walking through a literal hail of bullets, the thieves eventually stopped shooting and froze. Moments after that, SWAT team rushed in after Deadpool and charged the thieves, handcuffing and dragging them out. Then paramedics arrived, checking all the other people in the bank.

May and Peter were questioned, but they had seen little other than several men in ski masks, so they were allowed to leave after telling what they knew and leaving their names and addresses.

By the time they were allowed to leave, Deadpool had vanished. Peter was disappointed; he would have liked to thank the Merc. He decided that the next time he rant into Deadpool he was going to stay thank you. He could always say Deadpool had rescued a friend of his, to avoid any confusion. But either way, he was definitely going to thank the man. He suspected Deadpool didn’t get thanked anywhere near as often as he deserved.


End file.
